Forgiven Distance
by Jen7118
Summary: Emily is suddenly forced to face the mistakes her parent's made when she was younger while trying not to make the same mistakes with her own children. Warning for character death although it is not a main character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Warning this story will contain a character death but it is not one of our dynamic duo and it is not due to cancer. There are a lot of those fics and I do love them but this is not one of them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. CBS does!

**Forgiven Distance **

**Chapter 1**: Football and Phone Calls

The startling beeping noise coming from the alarm clock next to her head had Emily jumping up from the bed. "I'm up… I'm up!" she looked sleepily around her room noticing the empty bed next to hers then at the still beeping alarm. "Oh hush!" she slammed her hand down making the device stop instantly.

"Can you not hit it so hard? That's the second one this month." A chuckle came from the bathroom.

Emily looked up shielding her eyes from the light admitted from the open door with one hand as the other wiped at her eyes. "Sorry" she shrugged seeing her husband with his black slacks already on but shirtless and his toothbrush hanging from his up turned mouth.

"It's okay." He winked at her walking back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine.

Emily climbed out of bed and ventured in after him. She grabbed her own toothbrush "How long have you been up?" she turned the water on smiling as he hip checked her as she leaned over him.

"Twenty minutes" he spit and rinsed then waited on her. After she did the same he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Morning"

"Morning" she pulled his face down once more with a sweet kiss. "Now get out."

Hotch chuckled with a mock salute and happily left the woman alone. He walked into the bedroom and carefully looked over the alarm clock his wife maimed. He learned early in their relationship about her waking habits and normally he would turn her alarm off and just wake her himself but he wanted to get a jump start on the day and forgot. Sighing as he realized it was indeed broken he unplugged it and tossed it to the small trash can by the door and made a mental note to put 'alarm clock' on the shopping list.

"Aaron" he turned st her voice his jaw dropping at the sight of his very naked wife. She smiled and swayed her hips just right on her way to him and handed over a small white stick.

"This isn't a pregnancy test, is it? Don't you normally get the idiot proof ones?" he questioned looking over the stick but not taking it from her hand. The last test she took said pregnant or not pregnant on the screen. This one didn't.

"Nope" she smiled tugging at the loose belt hanging from his pants.

"Then what is it?" he frowned. They had been trying to have a baby for quite some time now with no progress and it was starting to get to his wife.

"This means you have thirty minutes to get me pregnant." She licked her lips as her hands went to work on the zipper of his slacks, discarding the white stick to the dresser.

"Why thirty minutes?" he asked helping her out realizing what the white stick was. Because they have had no luck getting pregnant Emily has gone crazy calculating when she ovulates and any other test a woman could do to make sure they 'get it on' at the right time.

"The kids have to be up in thirty but if you keep asking questions then you won't have that much time left. Now get naked and get in bed!"

-CM-CM-

Emily laid with a goofy grin on the bed as Hotch showered quickly, re-dressed and re-combed his hair. Not but seconds later a small knock at the door made Hotch throw Emily a shirt and a blanket from the lounge chair in the corner. He watched her dress and cover up then opened the door. "Morning son." He smiled at the sleepy four year old that just grumbled a hello and quickly climbed into bed with his mother.

"Hey baby. Are you going to cuddle with me?" Emily smiled as the boy rubbed his face into her tee shirt and closed his eyes. "I take that as a yes?" her arms wrapped around him as she kissed his head full of dark hair.

"Jack was mean to me." His tiny voice vibrated through her body as he forced his face further into her shirt.

"What happened?" she softly stroked his hair.

"He made me get up." He pouted finally removing his face from his mother's chest.

"I'm sorry Eli but it is time to get up. Can you run to your room and get dressed so Mommy can too then I will make you some breakfast?" The boy nodded and jumped down flying past Hotch on his way out. Emily reluctantly sat up and stretched slowly. "What are you gonna make for breakfast?" she smiled shyly at her husband.

Hotch held in his urge to roll his eyes instead settled for shaking his head in defiance. "No you said you would. Do you really want our son to know his Mommy lied to him?" he said with amusement in his voice but a frown on his face as he sat on the bed putting on his shoes.

"Aaron Hotchner, I thought you loved me? At least that;s what you said ten minutes ago when I rocked your world. Did you lie?" she pouted climbing out of bed and went about getting ready. "Plus I need a shower. You made me stink."

"Fine but tomorrow you get to do breakfast and pack lunches." He said walking out of the room grinning from ear to ear. He could never deny the brunette anything. He made his way to the end of the hall to check on the boys who were almost ready. Making a few minor adjustments to his four year olds wardrobe, socks with flip flops was a no-no he learned from his wife, then helped Jack with the gel for his hair and soon he was down the stairs and very well on his way to making breakfast.

"Dad, can I spend the night with Cameron this weekend?" the ten year old asked with a mouth full of eggs as the boys trickled into the kitchen.

"You need to check with Mom but I don't see why not. Have you decided which summer camp you want to attend?" Hotch asked Jack buttering Eli's toast. "Here bud eat." He told the younger Hotchner boy placing the plate in front of him.

The boy excitedly dug into his own breakfast as his brother shrugged at his father. "I don't know. Can't I do both?"

"They're at the same time." He shook his head setting Emily's coffee cup, made to her specifications, at her spot and returned to the kitchen to get his. "What is Cameron doing?"

"His Dad doesn't want him to play baseball next year so he is going to football camp." Jack told him as Emily walked into the kitchen freshly showered and changed.

"Morning sweetie." she kissed Jack's head then grabbed her coffee. "What are we talking about?" she asked feeling out of the loop.

"What camp he's going to attend this summer." Hotch told her handing her a plate of food.

She smiled in thanks. "You need to decide by tonight. I have to get your application in by tomorrow." She told her son. Jack had been debating whether to go to football or baseball camp the school put on every summer for kids his age. He played soccer since he was five and old enough to be on a team but last year he picked up baseball and had taken to it immediately. Both Hotch and Emily encouraged him to try anything he wanted so football camp was also discussed due to his best friend. Emily inwardly cringed at the thought of Jack playing football.

"But Cameron is going to football camp."

"But you've never played. What do you want to play next season?" Hotch said reaching over to help his younger son with his breakfast.

"But dad I want to hang out with Cameron." Jack whined. "We won't get to see each other at school so I have to go to camp with him."

"Jack, the world doesn't end if you don't get to go to camp with Cameron. You boys can get together on the weekends." Hotch reasoned. "Besides I want you to actually enjoy camp. Football was never even on your radar."

"Fine, baseball I guess." He sighed clearing his plate and heading up to his room clearly defeated.

"Nicely done, I don't want him playing football. It would be our luck that he would be the kid that gets his back broken." Emily pointed out. "What about you, mister? What are you gonna do this summer?" she asked the other Hotchner boy.

"Football" he smiled sweetly at his mother making Hotch chuckle at the boy's antics. Definitely her son, he mused.

"Eli, if Jack is too small for football then you are way too small." she ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Football Mama" he said again. "I'm big Daddy said so." Which was true, his father did tell him he was a big boy but only for cleaning his room the night before.

"You are big but not big enough for football." His father told him as they cleared the table and everyone split ways to get their belongings before leaving for school and work. Both boys grabbed their backpacks, Jack's full of books and homework and Eli's full of nothing. He was only in preschool but he wanted to be like his big brother so Emily happily got him is own bag that he carried around. Hotch with his briefcase in hand, piled Jack and Eli into his dark SUV and left to drop them off before heading to work.

Emily was finishing gathering her things when her phone rang. "Prentiss" she answered her cell phone locking the house and heading out to her car.

"I thought you were a Hotchner now?" the voice on the other line made her frown.

"Dad?"

"Yes. How are you doing Emily?" to say she was shocked was an understatement. Confused was more like it. Five years ago when she married Hotch she thought her parents would become more than just a few phone calls a year like they were since she left for college but it never happened. They stayed distant even after Eli was born but Emily didn't try too hard to get them to know their grandson. Why should she? They never cared to call or visit so she didn't put much effort into it.

"I'm okay and I still use Prentiss at work. Is something wrong?" she replied suspicious of the call.

"No, I was just calling to invite you for dinner tonight. Your mother and I would like to see you."

Emily bit her lip nervously as she got in her car. "I can't tonight. Eli has his preschool graduation. What about tomorrow?"

"That sounds fine. Dinner will be at seven. See you then." He said then the phone went dead.

Emily frowned at her phone for a minute but as her eyes noticed the time on the clock she shook her head of her thoughts and pulled out of the driveway and went to work.

**A/N**: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 2**: Graduation and Worries

The rest of Emily's morning passed by like normally, paperwork on the last case and finishing up on consultations, but around lunch time her work brain shut down and all her thoughts went to the strange call she received from her father. She tried hard not to think about it but the further she pushed it away the more distracted she got. She hadn't a clue as to why all of a sudden her parents wanted to see her.

Most of her adult life they stayed away with a phone call or two on holidays but that was it. She hadn't seen her father in a few years. He didn't even come with her mother to meet Eli when he was born. Something about an emergency meeting was the excuse that time. And her mother only stayed to say hello then left. Emily wasn't even certain if the Ambassador even held her grandson.

Her wedding was a whole other story. First her parents were thrilled she was finally getting married and offered to host the wedding in the amazing backyard at their home in D.C. but then last minute had to change it forcing Emily to pick another spot for the wedding and then only came to the ceremony and left before the reception. At the time Emily was devastated that her own parents couldn't stay for her wedding and be happy for her.

By the time Eli came she push all her feelings away concerning her parents and their lack of attention towards her but she felt like they thought her son wasn't worth their time. Hotch did his best to keep her attention off them and she loved him for it but she never forgot how they made her feel.

So now that they called her nerves were on high and she was trying real hard not to show it. Hotch always noticed when she picked at her nails so if she wasn't writing she was sitting on her hands.

"Hey lady" JJ said rolling her chair over to Emily's desk.

"Oh hey" Emily smiled as best she could. "What are you up too?"

JJ shrugged "You seem down. Is everything okay?" the blonde noticed her friend was struggling with something. Emily was normally a chatter but today she was quiet and withdrawn from everyone around her.

"Yeah I'm good. Tired I guess." She lied but bringing up her parents to JJ would just be awkward. Most of the team knew how she felt about her parents but they didn't know reasons why. Emily kept those to herself. She didn't need anyone to feel sorry for her or try to help with the situation so she didn't say anything.

"Hello my pretties!" Garcia came through the doors and walked right on up to Emily and JJ. "Are we having gossip hour?" she asked excitedly.

Emily grinned. "Not without you Pen."

"Well good. So what are we up too?"

"Emily was just lying to me." JJ said nonchalantly then looked at Emily with a raised brow.

"JJ" Emily sighed "Honestly its nothing." She hated that JJ caught onto her lie and for that she was truly sorry but she still wasn't going to divulge her worries onto her friends.

"Emily Prentiss-Hotchner, what on earth is wrong?" the blonde tech grabbed her hand and held it tight.

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm just in a sour mood that's all. So how was your date night with Kevin?"

"Nice try buttercup but changing the subject isn't going to work. Now tell me what is really wrong." Emily frowned then looked at JJ but the blonde was just giving her the look. Everyone knew the look. JJ had a way of getting things out of you whether you wanted to tell her or not.

"No ma'am." JJ shook her head. "What's going on?"

"Oh god… is it the baby thing?" Garcia put her free hand over her heart.

Emily nodded slowly. At least she wasn't totally lying. The baby thing, as Garcia so eloquently put it, was on her mind a lot. "Yeah, I just don't know what else to do. I've been marking when I ovulate, tried all those weird positions… everything. Now sex is just… I don't even want to say it, but I will. It isn't even romantic or anything. We barely have the time and now it's done with a goal in mind. And I hate that. Maybe this is just Mother Nature's way of telling me I'm too old and that I already had a beautiful baby so I should just be happy."

"Emily you are not too old. There are so many women these days having babies well into their forties. Plus you had Eliot four years ago and he was perfectly healthy. Maybe you're just stressing on it too much. Calm down and just let it come." JJ told her.

"When we decided to have Eli I got off birth control and a few months later I was pregnant but it's almost been a year that we have been trying and nothing. Maybe I'm dried up." She pouted.

Garcia laughed softly. "No you're not. Have you been to a doctor?"

"Not yet but I did make an appointment. Hopefully we won't be on a case so I won't miss it. I just hope there's something that they can do. And I'm kind of mad at myself for waiting so long after Eli to think of having another. I don't know what I was waiting for." She really didn't. Hotch and Emily both knew they wanted more kids after Eli but life just got in the way. They both still worked in the BAU so the demand of work and then two kids at home the subject never even came up between then until last year when Emily thought she might be pregnant but it was just a false alarm. After that they talked and decided to try for another.

"I waited too. Henry is 3 years older than Claire. And I made sure he was potty trained before she was born too. I did not want two in diapers." JJ said shaking her head.

"Well I really can't put my two cents in their but I think you just need to relax and maybe take a weekend away from work and kids and just be with Hotch. It sounds like you need it even if you aren't trying for a baby." Garcia squeezed her hand once more before letting go.

Emily nodded. "Yeah I guess. But anyways, I guess we should get back to work." She said gesturing to her husband standing at his office door with a not so pleasant look on his face. "Looks like we might have a case."

-CM-CM-

"I'm so nervous." Emily confessed later that night as she sat next to Hotch with her hand squeezing his knee. Luckily they didn't have a case and they both were able to make it to Eli's preschool graduation. When they walked in to the auditorium not fifteen minutes ago with Jack in tow, Eli was ecstatic. Emily had helped him into his little graduation gown and hat then he promptly told her to go away and went with his teacher to the other students.

"He's gonna be fine." Hotch wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I know" she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Is something up? The girls seemed worried this afternoon." He asked. JJ and Garcia kept a close eye on his wife after he watched their little 'meeting' as Emily called it to keep from getting into trouble.

"Oh that. It's actually something I need to talk to you about but not now. After the boys go to bed." She kissed his cheek as the stage lit up and the graduation began.

-CM-CM-

"Night Jack" Emily kissed his forehead then he walked out of the living room. It had been a long night. After Eli's graduation the family went out to dinner and then finally made it home but it was a challenge to get the four year old to stop chatting about his last day of school and focus on going to sleep.

"Night mom." Jack yelled back.

Emily sighed leaning back on the couch. She successfully avoided thinking about her father's phone call for most of the night but now alone it came back to her. She figures something must be up with them but she didn't know what.

"Ready to talk?" Hotch asked coming from the kitchen and plopped down beside her. He reached for the remote and muted the TV.

"I guess." She put her full attention on him mainly to gauge his reaction to the news. Hotch tried hard to give her peace when it came to her parents but sometimes she knew they got to him too. "My dad called this morning." She watched as his eyebrows shot up in surprise and his mouth opened slightly before continuing. "My parents want to have dinner tomorrow."

"With us?" he knew full well with them but the shock hadn't worn off yet.

Emily smiled warmly at him. "Yeah. What do you think?" she bit her bottom lip in anxiousness.

Hotch took a moment to get his shock under control. He smiled knowing that Emily was gauging his reaction and even though he wasn't thrilled with the idea of putting himself or Emily through a dinner with the Ambassador and all her opinions and her rude husband he would support whatever Emily chose to do. "I think it's out of the blue but…" he shrugged. "What do you think? Do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I mean I wish I knew the real reason behind them wanting to see us so I could give an opinion but he just ask for dinner then hung up. It's not a holiday or birthday so I have no clue. And yes I know that sounds bad me saying it's not a holiday but honestly why else would they call? Why would they even bother? I haven't seen my dad since the first year we were married and I haven't seen the Ambassador since she met Eli."

"Maybe they are realizing what they're missing out on?" as she shook her head he continued. "I know it's not likely but you have to have some sort of hope that they will change and want to know you and your family." He hoped his encouragement would have some effect but from the thin smile on her face he knew it didn't. "I'm sorry honey I don't have a better answer. But... do you want to go?"

Emily let a breath out and nodded slowly. Even if it was weird and out of character for her parents she still wanted to give them a chance. "I do but if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to come and I'm not sure about bringing the boys."

"Emily, if you're going, we all are. Plus with the kids there it will be less confrontational." Hotch leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Let's go to bed."

Emily sighed but followed her husband while letting the stresses of the day fall off her.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. This story is mainly going to dive deeper into Emily's relationship with her mother but it will have all the Hotch/Emily romance that we love in it too, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 3:** The Dinner

Emily's knee bounced nervously as she sat in the passenger seat in Hotch's SUV. She was slightly mad that he wouldn't let her drive. He blamed it on her squirminess but she didn't believe that, he just wanted to so he had something to focus on. Normally she didn't mind him driving but at the very moment she needed something to do. Something to set her mind on instead of the dinner she was subjecting her small family to. She knew this dinner wouldn't be enjoyable but her darn husband made everyone come with.

Emily looked in the back seat to her boys. Jack was in his seat with headphones on not paying attention to his younger brother who was making faces at him. Jack had begged his parents for the iPod in his hands complaining about their 'old' music. Together Hotch and Emily agreed that if he kept his grades up they would get him one. Better than a cell phone most kids are carrying around. Hotch had scoffed at the idea of a young kid with a cell phone but luckily Jack had yet to ask for that.

Eli on the other hand she knew would be as bored as his brother in no time. The four year olds attention span wasn't long but Emily made sure to bring a few toy cars and coloring books for him.

Her parent's dinners were not an eat-and-go kind of event. There were courses beyond courses and she knew for a fact her kids wouldn't eat most of it. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Hotch pulled into a long drive and parked near the front door of her parent's house.

"Ready?" he asked taking the keys out of the ignition.

Emily looked at the front door then back at him. "Yeah" she got out and helped her youngest out also.

"Mama, are we going in there?" Eli asked pointing to the house his eyes wide as saucers. Never in his short year had he seen something so grand. At Emily's tight nod he smiled. "I goin' to a castle."

Hotch chuckled as he rounded the car and took the small boy into his arms. "It is and you must behave while in the castle, okay? Keep your hands to yourself and don't touch anything without asking first."

"Aaron…" Emily protested.

"Emily" Hotch shot back at her laughing as she rolled her eyes. "Jack, come on bud. Please take those out." He motioned to the ear buds still in the boy's ears.

"Fine" Jack said sounding so much like his mother at that moment.

Emily walked with her family up the steps and stood in front of the dark wooden doors. She glanced at the door then at Hotch. At his nod of encouragement she rang the door bell. The moment the door was opened Emily smiled her political 'fake' smile and greeted her father. "Hello dad."

"Emily, I'm so glad you could make it." They hugged rather awkwardly then backed away from each other. "Please do come in."

"Um… dad you remember Aaron." Emily decided to introduce him when her father made no effort to greet her husband.

"Yes, Aaron good to see you. And you must be Eliot." The balding man said to Eli who was still in his father's arms.

Eli nodded and smiled politely just like his mother taught him to do. "Robert it is nice to see you again too." Hotch smiled.

"And Jack. You met him at our wedding." Emily said placing her hand on Jack's shoulder. Even if he wasn't biologically her son he was still her real son and she took every opportunity to say so.

"Yes Jack, you sure have grown."

After a few tense moments at the door Robert showed the family to the sitting room where Elizabeth Prentiss was sitting waiting for them. "Mother" Emily greeted gently.

"Emily, Aaron. Nice to have you all here." the older woman kissed Emily's cheek and nodded towards Hotch. She stared at the boy in his arms for a moment then smiled. Emily was quite thrown off her game with the calm and gentleness seen on her mother's face.

Emily grew up in a very tense household. Her parents rarely smiled unless it was for work. "Mother this is Jack and Eli." Emily said lifting a brow as her mother continued to stare.

"You definitely are a Prentiss, Eliot." The woman finally spoke. Emily couldn't disagree. Even though her and Hotch both had dark hair and eyes Eli took after her in skin tone and facial features.

"I'm not a Prentiss. I'm Eliot James Hotchner!" Eli told her with a big smile.

Everyone chuckled which threw Emily for another loop but she just let it go. She would analyze everything later anyways. "You are honey but the Ambassador was just saying you look like Mommy." She told her boy.

Eli looked at her then shrugged. "But I'm big like my Dad." He pumped his arm out for all to see.

"No you aren't." Jack mumbled rolling his eyes. Emily tilted her head towards him and winked. She knew he hated when Eli was showing off like that. He didn't understand all four year old do it.

"Well if your all ready dinner should be ready to go." Robert interrupted leading them into the dining room that housed a large wooden table and shelves full of old antics. Emily remembered some of them from her childhood, many from other countries where her mother's postings were. Emily hated when her mother would get a new post, she would have to leave her school and any friends that she had made. By the time she made it to high school she stopped trying to have friend that she would keep.

"So Emily, tell us about work? Are you still with the BAU?" Elizabeth asked after the food was served and everyone started in.

"Yes I am." Emily said simply. She mentally rolled her eyes that her parents didn't even know if she was still working. But to their defense she didn't even tell her mother she joined the BAU until a year into it.

"So you still travel a lot?" her father asked.

Emily nodded reaching over to help Eli with his steak. "Yes I do but it's not too much."

"Emily is one of the best agents the BAU has had. You should be very proud." Hotch jumped in.

"Oh we are. Emily was always a very gifted child and we knew she would do wonderful in whatever she chose to do." Elizabeth stated smiling at Emily. Emily knew that smile though. It was the one her mother wore trying to impress someone.

"So what is this dinner really about?" Emily blurted tired of trying to be polite. Beside her she saw Hotch stiffen slightly and Jack gulped on the other side of her. Even Jack knew that wasn't good.

Elizabeth looked somewhat off put but she pulled herself together. "We just wanted to see you dear."

The huff came from Hotch this time but he quickly covered it with a coughing fit. Eli looked up to him. "Are you okay Daddy? Did you swallow wrong?" he reached over to pat his father's back.

"I'm fine son." Hotch told him.

Robert looked over Emily then back at his wife. "Emily we truly just wanted to see you and honestly we wanted to apologize for not being a part of this family you have built. Your children are beautiful and you seem very happy."

Emily was in for another shock. What was up with her parents? That ran through her head several times before she spoke. "I am. But I still don't get it. What is really going on, Mother?" she turned her attention to the quiet woman.

"Emily, don't be so dramatic. We just wanted to see your family and maybe get to know our grandsons. That's all."

-CM-CM-

Emily stared out the windshield as Hotch drove them home. She had no clue as to where she had just been but that dinner was not with her parents. Her parents weren't… loving. But that is exactly what those people back in that house were.

After the small confrontation at the table everyone relaxed and her parents focused on the boys. They asked about school and sports. Her father even agreed to come to Jack next ball game. Emily sat there the entire time with her mouth hanging open. Hotch had tried to get her attention but she just stared at the people in front of her. That's when she decided she must be in a dream or something. "That dinner was not real."

She didn't even realize the last though was said aloud until a tiny hand came from behind her and pinched the skin of her arm. "Ow, Eli why did you do that?" she turned in her seat.

"But you're not dreaming Mommy." He pointed out with a smile.

"I guess not but please don't pinch." She told him then looked at Hotch. "So that really happened?"

"It did" he nodded.

"And you're sure those were my parents?"

"Yes they were."

Biting on her bottom lip she even chuckled at her next question. "Were they high on something?"

**A/N**: Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**: Trouble at Home

"Jack, I can't believe you did this. What is going on?" Emily asked turning in the driver seat to face the boy in question. Earlier that day while at work Emily got a call from Jack's school requesting the either she or Hotch came immediately. On her drive over a million things ran through her mind from getting hurt to failing a class but not this… not her sweet little boy getting into a fight, a fight that put another student into the hospital.

"I don't know mom." He growled back shoving his ear phones back in and turning away from her. Emily rolled her eyes and huffed but didn't reply. Instead she started her car and drove back to the BAU office. Because she went flying out the door from the call she forgot most of her things luckily she was near an intern who could get Hotch a message from her while in his budget meeting.

The ride back was silent and tense. Emily's mind was reeling. She had never thought Jack would ever get into a fight. Jack was always the quiet loving one. When she and Hotch had married he was only five so he had taken to Emily immediately and they had always had a great relationship even when Eliot came into the picture. Jack was thrilled with having a little brother but now that he was entering into his teen years he was causing more and more issues.

Sports helped. Jack was able to get away from his nagging brother and play with his friends. He liked playing and Emily and Hotch supported it. The three of them came to an agreement as long as his grades stayed up he was allowed to play but lately his grade had been taking a plunge and they were hoping he could pull them up before summer vacation which was just in a week.

Jack jumped out of the car as soon as Emily pulled into her spot and hightailed it to the elevators. Emily followed close behind and was able to direct him straight to Hotch's office. She knew if she didn't take him there he would talk his Aunt Pen into letting him play on her computers.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay Buddy?" Hotch asked feeling out of the loop when Emily and Jack walked into his office. He had just gotten out of his meeting with the section chief and was about to call Emily.

"I'm fine." Jack rolled his eyes. Why his parents had to make a big deal out of it was beyond him.

"No he's not. Jack punched a kid in the nose and broke it. He is now suspended for two days." Emily said eyeing the boy who just shook his head dismissing the whole problem.

"Jack?" Hotch asked his attention settled solely on the boy.

Jack huffed while wiping his sandy blonde hair from his forehead. "Cameron was being stupid." He shrugged.

"It was Cameron?" Hotch and Emily both said at once. Cameron was Jack's best friend and had been for years.

"Yeah so?"

Hotch shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me what happened Jack." He said in an even tone that surprised both him and his wife. Emily could see his hands balled into fists at his sides and the vain in his forehead just starting to pop out.

"Nothing dad. He said something dumb so I hit him. I didn't know it would break his nose." Jack shrugged again not seeing the point of going over it again.

"I can't believe this. Jack just because some says something you think is dumb doesn't mean you can hit them. Your ten years old son, even Eli knows not to hit. You're grounded from your game system and TV for a week. Give me your iPod." Hotch held out his hand but Jack just stared at him. "Now or I will make it longer." He added.

Jack took his iPod from his pocket and handed it to his father. "This sucks!" he said turning to his mother who stayed silent through most of it.

"What did Cameron say?" She asked. Emily knew that wasn't important he had to learn that he could hit no matter what anyone says but still she wanted to know.

"He said you guys suck! And now I agree!" he told her then pushed past her and ran out the door.

Emily turned back to Hotch with tears swelling in her eyes. Hotch took a breath and reached for her. "It's okay. He's just mad." He told her hoping her heart wasn't breaking like his was at the moment but as her melted into his chest he knew it was.

"I'm gunna take him home and stop and get Eli from daycare. Are you going to stay late?" Emily asked Hotch a few minutes later as they pulled apart still with broken hearts.

"No I'll be home before dinner. I'll take his game system out of his room tonight and unplug his TV. Do you want me to call the school for his work for the next two days?"

"I already got it." Emily kissed his cheek and walked to the door spotting Jack sitting in her seat. Even though he was mad she knew he wouldn't go far. And if he did most of the agents on the floor knew who he was. "See you later." She smiled half heartedly at Hotch and lefts.

-CM-CM-

By the time Emily arrived home with both kids in tow Jack was efficiently ignoring her and although Eli tried to get his big brother to play with him Jack held strong in his silence. He stomped into the house as soon as he could get out of the car and to his room slamming the door for good effect.

Emily gritted her teeth but just let it go. Instead she focused on Eli and dinner. As she started preparing the meal Eli gave up on knocking on Jack's door to play with his brother and walked into the kitchen. "Mama, why's Jack mad?"

Emily set him up on the counter top next to where she was working. "He got into some trouble at school and he's grounded because of it so he's mad at Mommy and Daddy." She explained handing him a carrot stick to snack on.

"Am I grounded too?"

"Why would you be grounded? Did you get in trouble?"

"Not I didn't." he defended quickly.

"Then you are not grounded. Thanks for being a good boy at daycare." She bent down and kissed his nose making him giggle.

"Mama?"

The endless questions made Emily smile. Eli was always the outgoing one of her boys. He wanted to know what, why and how about everything. It was that curiosity that got him into trouble quite a bit at school. "Yes sweetie?"

"Why did Jack get in trouble?"

"He hit someone and we are not allowed to hit no matter what." She said simply.

He was about to ask another question when the door bell rang out. Emily scooped Eli off the counter and went to answer. Upon opening the door Emily frowned slightly. "Mother?"

"Emily, I know I should have called first but can I come in?" Emily opened the door wider and let her guest in. Until then she had almost forgot the weird dinner they had been to a few nights ago.

Eli wiggled in her arms so she put him down and watched as he marched right up to her Mother and smiled. "Hi" his tiny voice said.

"Hello Eliot, how are you today?" the Ambassador asked.

"I'm a good boy but Jack got in trouble." He told her in all cuteness.

Elizabeth laughed while Emily gave him a raise brow. "Eli, it's not nice to go around tell people that Jack got in trouble." Eli shrugged and ran out of the room. "So what brings you by?" Emily asked motioning for her mother to have a seat on the couch.

"I was running some errands and was wondering if you would join me for dinner?"

Emily frowned deeper. She was suspicious about the real reasons behind her parent's sudden interest in her and her family. The dinner was odd and this was even odder. Since when does Elizabeth Prentiss run errands? And what is with the unplanned dinner now? Her mother must have sensed her uneasiness.

"If you have plans or something that's fine. I just wanted to get a little alone time with you."

Emily bit her lip. "Okay but I have to wait until Aaron gets home so he can stay with the boys. Would you like to join me in the kitchen?" she gave in. she still didn't understand but what was one dinner? She could give her mother that.

"I would love too." the older woman smiled and followed her daughter into the kitchen.

-CM-CM-

After Hotch got home and took over with the boys Emily and her mother made their way to a small restaurant nearby. Emily was nervous without any kids to distract the tension between the two women but she tried her best to seem calm.

They ordered and made small talk throughout the meal. It was nice but still somewhat awkward. As they finally pulled into Emily's driveway Emily turned to her mother and asked what she wanted to all night. "What is really going on? Not that I don't like seeing you but we haven't talked in years then all of a sudden you call and ask my family to dinner and today you just showed up."

"Emily, your father and I just want to be a part of your life again. I know we made some mistakes but we are trying and would love for you to do the same." Her mother said.

"But you're forgetting Mother, I did try. I tried my whole childhood to be what you wanted. I tried when I was older to understand you and even let you help plan my wedding but you…"

"I know dear and we are sorry about that and sorry we haven't been in our grandchildren's lives but we would like to now. Can you give us that?"

Emily saw the held back tears in her mother's eyes which just confused her more. Elizabeth Prentiss doesn't get emotional. Never. "I don't know" Emily said honestly. It wasn't that she didn't want her parents in her life or her children's but she didnt know if she trusted them not to hurt them like they did when she was younger.

Her parents were so busy with their careers that they ignored their daughter most of her life. Most kids have memories about things their families did together, Emily didn't. She didn't have one memory that made her fond of them. If they weren't working they were at parties with other politicians. There was not time to spend with Emily. So she learned early on how to fend for herself. Sure she had nannies that loved her and took care of her but it was different. She never had a mom and dad that went to her sports games or class graduations. Her mother didnt even come to her college graduation.

"Emily" her mother pleaded bringing Emily from her thoughts.

"We are having a small barbeque on Saturday afternoon, if you are still interested in seeing us then come." Emily decided to throw her mother a bone and if they chose not to come she would really know all this was a bluff, just them trying to clear their conscious.

"Thank you"

**A/N**: Are her parents up to something? Hmmm… please leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 5:** Locked Out

Emily quietly crept into the darkened house after leaving her mother. Eli would most likely be asleep and maybe Jack if Hotch had seen fit to send him in early for his behavior earlier that afternoon. A noise came from the lit kitchen and Emily stopped at the doorway. She sighed softly watching her husband's fluid motions from sink to dishwasher and back again as he cleaned up the dishes she had been neglecting for the past few days. Just the sight of him seemed to calm her. After the conversation with her mother she needed that. Her gut was telling her one thing and her heart was telling her another and if it didn't just stop she felt like exploding.

She worried about her parents motives but a part of her, albeit a very small part, just wanted them to be there. She wanted to be able to call her mom on days where everything was going wrong or have her dad come and play baseball with Jack. The normal things parents do for their children. Emily wanted parents.

But her gut was telling her something was up and even though they denied it she felt it. Just like when they volunteered to help with her wedding. Or when she was young and they would suddenly pay attention to her but come to find out it was just so they could show what good parents they were to the press or at political functions. It was never about her. Ever since she was born it was never about her.

To some degree she was thankful for that, she was never in the spotlight or forced into politics like her mother wanted. Instead she did what she loved. She often wondered why they even had a baby if they never wanted to be a parent. Being a mother herself she couldn't imagine doing anything else. Her boys are everything to her and she couldn't grasp why she wasn't everything for her own parents.

From the start Emily was well taken care of on mainly by her nannies and household staff. She remembered a grandmother that she met once but that was the only family she had ever met. Her husband on the other hand had a brother and many family members that still called in just to see how he was or to ask about the boys. Emily's jealousy of that had bubbled in her gut every time they did call.

Both Jack and Eli knew their Uncle Sean and worshiped the ground the man walked on. And she could still see the way Hotch's mother's eyes lit up the first time she held Eli in her arms. Emily wanted the same memory of her own mother but she honestly couldn't remember if the Ambassador had even touched the baby when she came to see her the day after Eli was born.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Hotch's deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the kitchen where he stood leaning back against the dark countertop with a hand towel in his wet hands. He's brown eyes gazed at her for a moment before he pressed his lips together into a tight line and strode over to her. "What happened?"

Emily sighed feeling his strong arms snake around her waist pulling her into his tall frame. "I honestly don't know how it went." She said laying her head on his shoulder and he held her. Love and understanding washed over her when he kissed her head gently and hummed.

"Emily, you do know the ball is in your court. If it's too much to have them around like this or you just aren't ready for any of it you can say so." His heart was breaking for her. He knew most of her childhood was spent alone and unloved and when they had started to become more that just colleagues she told him how she did everything in the book to get attention from her parents. From being the perfect child to acting out, none of it worked and he knew she was still trying to figure it all out. And now that her parents wanted into her life he feared that it would only do more damage.

Emily nodded into his chest. She knew she held the cards and the offer she had made her mother was some sort of peace offering. But if she decided to let them in once again she knew it would only end up breaking her. "Can we not think about this anymore? I'm so tired of contemplating everything…"

She was cut off by a gentle kiss on her lips. Hotch pulled back with a kind smile then kissed her forehead. "We don't have to talk about it. Would you like to hear about how Eli locked Jack out of the house and told him he wasn't allowed back in until he played with him?"

Emily frowned. "What?"

"Jack was in the backyard raking leaves after I caught him watching TV after you left and Eli was mad because Jack was grumpy and wouldn't play with him. So he shut the door and locked Jack out. He told Jack he had to play with him to get back in. I shouldn't have let it go on for as long as it did but Eli was so funny and it did make Jack's mood brighten a bit." He told her as they walked down the hall to their room.

Emily went about her nightly routine as she laughed. Eli was becoming quite the comedian which made her happy as he was taking after her more and more. She prayed from the start that he wouldn't have his father's sense of humor or lack thereof. "Is Jack in bed?" she peeked her head out of her closet door as she changed.

"I don't think he's asleep but he is in his room for the night." Hotch answered from the bathroom.

After Emily finished changing she went down the hall and knocked gently on Jack's bedroom door. At his consent to come in she opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Reading" he mumbled holding up his book.

Emily sighed and walked in further, clearly he was still angry with her. "Can we talk about today?" Even though Hotch had already sent down the punishment and Emily would never attempt to go over his head she still wanted to talk to Jack. Getting into a fight let alone a fight with his best friend was not her son and something told her he was hiding something.

"Why?" he questioned not interested at all in conversation.

"Jack, why did you hit Cameron? He's your best friend."

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Mom I already told you."

"No, no you didn't. You said he said something dumb. What did Cameron say?" she sat next to him on his bed. Her hand inched to reach out and touch him, to hug him but she refrained.

Swallowing hard Jack looked up at his mother. "He said… he said you and dad don't love me coz you're always gone. I know it's not true and you and dad are working so I hit him." he said quickly as to get it over with and everything would be done.

Emily bit her lip almost to the point to draw blood trying to keep her emotions tucked away. "Jack you know what dad and I do is very important right?" at his nod she continued. "And we don't leave because we want to. We have to do our jobs but you are more important than anything and you can come to us about anything."

"I know. Can I go to sleep now?"

Emily watched as her son put his never ending walls back up. One unfortunate thing he learned from her. He could hide his emotions with the best of them and sometimes that frightened her. She didn't want him to hold things in especially with her. "Jack" she went to protest but he turned over in bed away from her.

Sighing slightly she stood up but not before kissing his head and wishing him a goodnight. Back in her room she crawled into bed next to Hotch who was looking over some files that he always brought home but he always made sure to keep them in their room so neither of the boys would see them. "You need to have a 'Jack and daddy' day." she said curling up on her side laying her head on his chest.

"We haven't had a 'Jack and daddy' day in a while. Isn't he too old for that?" he frowned.

"Well have a man day or something. He needs some time with you I think. Cameron told him we don't love him because we are away often."

"That's why he punched him?" at her nod he set down his work and pulled her closer. "Saturday before the barbeque I'll take him out."

"Thanks." She mumbled as the day's activities wore on her and her eye lids dropped closed.

Hotch smiled and kissed her head then leaned over slightly and turned out the lights.

**A/N:** Next chapter has the rest of the team! Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here are the kids' ages just so you know. Jack age 10, Eliot age 4, Henry age 6, and Claire age 3. Henry and Claire are both JJ's.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 6**: Barbeque and Conflict

Emily sat on her back porch watching as Eli ran around with Claire, JJ and Will's daughter. Luckily the two got along very well and considering their Auntie Pen's wish for them to marry when they are older, Emily loved the sight. Eli always the gentleman, like his father, let the blonde girl go down the slide on their wooden playscape first then slid down himself making sure to take her hand in his then led her up once again.

"Don't let Pen see that." JJ said from beside the brunette also smiling at the sight of the children. The team was over for a barbeque which Emily had been a nervous wreck over since she invited her parents but hadn't heard a word if they were actually coming. JJ and Emily had gathered outside with the children while the men went from grill to kitchen preparing the food.

"I think it's too late." Emily winced as Garcia walked out of the house and stopped with a goofy grin on her face and Kevin coming out behind her.

"Oh how totally cute!" she squealed then took off to talk to the children. Emily laughed as Eli hid behind the ladder then popped out to an unsuspecting tech. Kevin walked over to the women and took a seat in one of the patio chairs but never took his eyes of his girlfriends interaction with the children. Emily watched the love shine from his eyes and nudged JJ.

"So are you and Pen next in line for some BAU babies? I think JJ and I might be done." Emily smirked as the man went bright red.

"I-I uh…"

"She was just kidding but look at that." JJ pointed to Garcia catching Claire as she slid down the slide. "Can't you see a little blonde boy with curls and glasses? I think it would be great."

"I agree." Emily chimed in. Garcia was absolutely wonderful with children but she also knew the tech was adamant about not having children.

"I don't know…" Kevin said finally but still watched as his girlfriend got talked into going down the slide too.

"Emily" Emily turned to see her husband standing at the kitchen door with a beer in his hand. "Your parents just pulled up." Her eyebrows shut up in surprise. Even though she invited them she never thought they would actually come and now she was slightly regretting her decision to invite them. Standing from her chair she called out for Eli, hoping with the cute kid with her maybe it wouldn't be quite as awkward as she knew it would be, and walked with the boy on her hip to the front door just as the bell rang.

"Mother, Dad" she greeted both with a smile and a half hug as her son clung to her. "Eli, you remember my mother and father?"

"Emily dear just call us Grandma and Grandpa." Her father insisted as Emily walked them into the living room.

"At the castle" Eli nodded then smiled at the guests.

"That's right." Emily kissed his head. "So everyone is out back. Would you like a drink? I think we have iced tea and sodas and Dad, Aaron has beer in the fridge." She offered feeling funny; she never even thought to buy anything her parents might want.

"That's fine." Robert said tossing his suit jacket to the couch.

"Emily I guess we've never really been to a barbeque so we didn't know exactly how to dress." Elizabeth said looking over her daughter who wore jean shorts and a purple tank top and bare feet then to herself in black dress pants, heels and a nice silk top.

Emily smiled holding in her urge to laugh. "Just take off your heels mainly so your feet don't hurt. Everyone here is very laid back and the kids are about to get in the pool so be warned you might get wet. Mother, if you would like to borrow a tee shirt and jeans you are more than welcome too."

"I think I'll be fine. I guess we are dressed rather silly to be coming here. I wasn't thinking I guess."

"It's fine Mother." Emily reassured. As soon as everyone was gathered up Emily made the proper introductions then sat back to enjoy her time. She was tired of worrying so she made a point to just relax and play with her kids.

Eli of course was thrilled with all the attention the Ambassador and Emily's father put on him and he showed off for the group making everyone laugh at his sweet little jokes. But Jack on the other hand stayed in the background something Emily noticed.

Hotch had taken Jack out earlier that day and spent some father son time together. They talked about the week's events and Hotch reassured his son that his parents loved him more than anything. Emily hoped that would help Jack's foul mood but clearly she was mistaken.

Excusing herself from the table she seeked out the boy in question and pulled him aside. "What's going on Jack?"

"Nothing" he said simply twisting the hem on his tee shirt.

Emily hated the short answers but didn't call him on it. "Henry was looking forward to playing with you but you…"

She was cut off as Jack rolled his eyes. "Mom, I don't want to play with Henry. He's only six and besides I don't want to get in the pool."

"Jack, can you please just tell me what is really going on?" she didn't understand why Jack would be so closed off and distance himself from everyone. Yes he was headed towards his teenage years but just two week ago he had a blast playing with Henry at JJ's house. The boy had basically grew up together when Haley died. Hotch was on his own so JJ stepped in to help out in any way as did the rest of the team.

"Just leave me alone." Jack said then ran to his room and slammed the door for good measure.

Emily hung her head trying to keep her cool with him when a hand on her shoulder made her turn. Before she saw who it was she cringed thinking her Mother might have seen her excellent parenting skills at work.

"It's okay sweetheart." Hotch's deep whispered voice washed over her as she smiled meeting his gaze.

"I know. I just want to know what's going on with him." she leaned into her husband, her rock and strength.

"Me too but let's put that off for tonight and have a nice time with our friends. Everyone is outside guessing when Morgan is going to pop the question to…" he paused as his eyes widened.

"Kelly" Emily supplied with a smug grin.

"That's it. What would I do without you?" he kissed her softly then grasped her hand in his and led her back to the guests.

After a nice dinner and great conversation Emily found herself in her kitchen cleaning up slightly as people started to slowly leave. She was surprised her parents were still on the patio with Hotch and Eli. Jack had yet to come back from his room which would have worried her except he came for food then went back. Eli was still entertaining but was getting sluggish and decided to curl up in Hotch's arms while Emily's father and Hotch talked about their golf games and over men topics Emily chose to stay out of after her first try and got frowns from both of them.

"Need help?" Emily turned from the sink and smiled at her mother.

"No I'm doing good. Only a few more then I'm done but I didn't want to leave then for later or I'll never do them. Did you have a nice time? I know we can be rather loud and goofy."

"Emily we had a wonderful time in fact I can't seem to pull your father away. Aaron is a really nice man sweetheart. And Eliot is…" she chuckled "something else. He reminds me of you at that age. Always running around and putting on a show for everyone."

Emily smiled kindly not wanting to kill the nice moment with the reasons she did act like that, she just wanted attention from her parents. "I'm sorry Jack was being distant tonight. I don't think he's feeling good." she lied.

"I understand. Maybe next time he will be better. I would love to get to know him better and your father has already looked into football season tickets." Elizabeth said watching her daughter finish up the last dish.

"He would like that but Dad doesn't need to spend money on tickets. He is more than welcome to come over on Sundays for games. The guys all get together and watch on TV." She caught herself inviting them over again. For some reason it just felt right. Maybe it was her being so happy the night went so well or her not wanting them to walk out of her life again but she felt happy making that offer.

"I'm sure your father would love that. So I heard JJ and Penelope talking about more babies. Are you thinking about that?" as Emily just stood shocked at the question Elizabeth continued. "I'm sorry if that was too bold. I just heard them talking about it and I…"

"No it's fine I just try to keep that to myself." She said setting down the hand towel and turned to her mother. "We've been trying but nothing so far. I would love another baby but if it's not meant to be Jack and Eli are enough. They are amazing boys and I'm very blessed to have them."

"Have you seen a doctor? I know at your age it's harder but it's not impossible."

"I have an appointment later this week." Emily nodded hopefully ending the conversation. She didn't like thinking about it. Sure she knows her boys are enough for her and Hotch but the thought of having a daughter haunted her. She wanted that mother daughter bond that so many women talk about but she had yet to experience. Her bonds with her sons were wonderful to her but a daughter would be so different.

"That's wonderful darling." Elizabeth said quickly as the men walked in with Eli sleeping peacefully on Hotch's shoulder. "Robert, I think we have taken enough time. Let's head home."

"Oh alright. Aaron I will take you up on that offer and send my invitation to David too." Robert said shaking Hotch's hand then kissed Emily's cheek as his wife pulled him out the door.

"Goodnight Mom, dad." Emily waved as they got in their car and softly shut the door with a happy smile on her face. The night was a success.

**A/N:** So in the next chapter we will find out what Emily's parents are really up too. Thank you to those that are reviewing. I love reviews and comments so please keep reviewing, no account needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 7**: Revelations

Emily sat at her desk looking over her last report from the case they just came home from. It was rather easy compared to others but having an Unsub that liked playing with the police always lit her fire. Normally they would make a mistake which is what happened.

"Emily" the brunette agent looked up at the familiar voice.

"Mrs. Thomas, wow it's been so long." She stood from her chair and greeted the other woman that she had known for most of her life. The Ambassador and the Thomas family had been friends for so long.

"Emily dear you look lovely! I forgot your mother told me you still worked with the FBI." The graying woman hugged her gently and stepped back. "We were so worried about your father but he seems to be doing fine now."

Emily paused and her polite smile turned downward. "Why were you worried?"

"Well Sam was there when it happened so he was upset but your mother called us when they left the hospital and told us he was doing fine. But we still worry it might happen again."

Emily frowned even more. Hospital? Happen again? What the hell was she talking about? "I don't think I know what you're talking about? I haven't been in touch with my parents for a while." She felt embarrassed to say that but she didn't have clue as to what was going on.

"Oh, your mother didn't call you?"

"No" Emily answered.

"Your dad had a heart attack a few weeks ago. Robert and Sam were playing a round of golf. I don't know much more than that but I was told it was serious and he might need surgery." The woman looked regretful to tell Emily this.

Her world seemed to stop as she took in the words. Her heart ached for her poor father. But her anger rose just thinking why her parents would keep this from her. Finally putting it all together she sighed. That's why they suddenly showed up in her life. "Thank you for letting me know. I need…" she pointed to Hotch's office and quickly walked away as the tears swelled in her eyes.

She ran up the steps and flew into his office then let them fall. A choked sob caught Hotch's attention from his phone call which he quickly hung up and move to the door where his wife was falling apart. "Emily?" he let her grab onto him and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered words of love and encouragement even though he was clueless.

After a few moments Emily wiped her face and looked up at Hotch wish sad wet eyes. "My dad had a heart attack." She whispered.

Hotch stared wide eyed then went into protective mode. "What hospital? When did it happen?" he asked quickly unwrapping himself and went to his desk to grab his keys.

"No, he had it before. I just found out. That's why they came back Aaron." Her words sunk in and he moved towards her again.

"Emily" he sighed and took her in his arms once more. "I'm sorry sweetheart." he whispered in her ear as she held onto him tightly. "How did you find out?"

"A friend of my parents was here and she was saying how worried she was about him. Aaron why wouldn't they call me? I know we weren't on the best terms but do they honestly think I wouldn't be there for my own father?"

"I'm sure that never crossed their minds. They wanted to protect you from it." He answered.

-CM-CM-

Emily raised her hand to knock but just as her fist was going to meet the wood she stopped. She had hastily left the office with the intent to come to her parents and demand an explanation but now that she was standing outside their door all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her father. She still didn't understand why they would keep his medical issues from her but she didn't care. As long she was let in on the secret now was all she cared about.

Wiping her face from her tears she raised her hand once again and knocked. She smiled as best she could as the housekeeper opened the door and ushered her in. "Thank you Helen." Emily smiled as she walked into the study where her parents were.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Robert asked smiling standing to give his daughter a hug. Emily hung on a little tighter than normal but Robert didn't question it. He relished having Emily in his life again.

"I- I need to talk with you and mother." Emily replied pulling back from him and smiled at her mother. "Is now a good time?"

"Of course dear, what's going on? Is it the boys?" Elizabeth asked frowning as Emily took a seat next to her.

"No the boys are fine. Actually I ran into Mrs. Thomas today." She waited for their reactions but nothing came so she continued. "She let it slip that dad had a heart attack."

"Emily" Robert looked to his daughter who was obviously upset then to his wife. Elizabeth glared back at him in her I-told-you-so look then clasped Emily's hand in hers.

"Emily, it wasn't a big deal and we didn't…"

"Want to tell me my father was in the hospital. Mother, did you not think I wouldn't care?" Emily's voice cracked as she held tight to her emotions.

"No honey," Robert interjected. "We knew you would worry. We knew you would drop everything to be with us but we hadn't seen each other in so long and I couldn't put that on you."

Emily nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "So what about now?" she asked then looked straight into her father's dark eyes. "Are you okay now?"

Robert sighed knowing he couldn't lie to her but regretted that he had to tell her. "No, I have surgery on Friday but that's all I want to say in the matter."

Emily rolled her eyes just like she use to as a child. "Dad"

"No Emily, I will not talk about this further now if you are hungry we are about to have dinner and would love for you to stay." Robert said calmly then stood and took his wife's hand.

"Is that why you walked back into my life?" Emily whispered. She felt ashamed to even ask but something inside her wanted to know.

**A/N**: Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Warning: Character Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 8:** Friday

Emily shut the door quietly behind her. Leaning against it, she sank to the floor and finally let her emotions out. The tears streamed down her cheeks to her chin then dripped softly to her shirt leaving wet streaks in its wake. Her head throbbed in pain. Emily couldn't get her mind around all the information her parents left her with. Even if she was estranged with them she would never wish them any form of harm. But now her father was going to be cut open in a matter of three days.

It was upsetting to learn that her parents finally reached out because of medical problems but even so she was thankful. Robert Prentiss had always been a proud man so after dinner when she broached the subject once again he turned her down again insisting that she didn't need to be worried and stress out from it.

Elizabeth was oddly quiet during Emily's second rant. She sat back in her chair and just listened as Emily yelled at her father for keeping this information from her and how angry she was at the way she did find out. But as they both settled down Elizabeth took her daughters hand and told her she loved her and that she needed to leave the worrying to her.

Emily left their house soon after that feeling somewhat better about the whole thing. Seeing her mother in that state was eye opening. Maybe the Ambassador wasn't as emotionless as she once thought. The vulnerability Emily saw in her mother's eye when she uttered those three words Emily rarely heard as a child from the woman, put all the breaks on for her. Deep down she knew her parent's cared for her but hearing it from her mother gave her hope that this relationship that was slowly building could actually last.

"Em" Hotch walked down the hall quickly coming to her side. He gently lifted her from the floor letting her wrap her arms around his neck. Her face buried into his neck as he hugged her tightly to him. "What happened?" he asked quietly rubbing small soothing circles on her back.

Emily shook her head as a fresh wave of emotions hit her. "I-I can't…"

Hotch's heart ached for her. "Come to bed sweetheart." he led her to their room and gently eased her into bed. After climbing in himself he took her into his arms again and kissed her forehead.

"Aaron, Friday my dad is having surgery. I need to be there. I need to be with my mom." Emily whispered a few moments later. Her tears have subsided and sleep was pulling at her.

"You will be. I promise." He kissed her head again not asking anything else. He could wait for more information. Now he just needed to hold his wife and ease her pain.

Throughout the evening he picked up his phone to call Emily to make sure she was okay but just as he was about to dial he stopped. This was her thing. Yes he was her husband and he would be informed but they were her parents. She needed that time with them to come to terms with whatever was going on. And from her entry home and the quiet sobs she let out he knew it wasn't good. But he could wait until morning.

-CM-CM-

Friday came all too quickly for the Hotchner clan. Hotch ran around the house early that morning trying to get everything situated. After getting both Emily and himself off for the day Hotch then got a sitter for the boys. School had officially ended and they boys weren't too crazy about being with a sitter but under the conditions they didn't complain.

Emily fought with herself about telling the boys what was going on with her father's health issues but after her mother thought it was a good idea to have a family dinner the night before Emily knew she would be able to keep her questions at bay for the night so together Hotch and Emily told Jack most of what they knew and told Eli that his grandfather was going to the hospital to make him feel better.

Before the boys even woke the sitter came and Emily and Hotch went to the hospital. Emily gave a brave face that she had been wearing the past few days since her initial cry at the door but as they got closer and closer she gripped Hotch's hand tighter.

"It's going to be fine sweetheart." Hotch whispered as he pulled up into the covered parking. Finding a spot and turning the engine off Hotch leaned back in his seat and gazed at Emily. Her face was tight and any normal person wouldn't notice her anxiety but he did. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and her foot tapped on the floor board showing her nerves and just the twitch of her fingers told him she was fighting hard to not pick at her nails. "Take a breath." He told her.

She did just that then looked over at him. "I'm okay" her voice was shaky but she held it together.

"Let's go see your dad." He gave her his best dimpled smile knowing it always made her smile back and climbed out of the car.

Emily walked with her hand securely in her husband's as they came to the nurse's station to find her father's room. After the blonde helped them they walked to Robert's room. Luckily they made it just in time to see him before his surgery.

"Emily" Robert smiled from the bed as they entered.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Emily hugged him gently aware of the IV's already in his arms.

"I'm fine dear. Everything is going to be just fine." He said with confidence but as his eyes shifted to her mother sitting next to him Emily knew he was also terrified. But just to reassure him she squeezed his hand with a smile.

"Okay Mr. Prentiss, it's time to go." A nurse came in and shuttled Emily, Hotch and Elizabeth out. They went to the closest waiting room after a round of hugs and 'I love you's'. Hotch took it upon himself to get coffee for everyone and quietly excused himself while Emily got settled in at the corner of the room.

"Mother come sit." She told the woman standing at the door. It was nice to see her mother so worried about her father. Growing up she figured they would divorce but to her surprise they never did. The loud arguments they got in made Emily doubt the love they shared but seeing her parents now gave her a glimpse into what they were really like with one another. They truly loved each other more than she ever gave them credit for.

"I honestly don't know what to do with myself." Elizabeth muttered taking the empty chair next to Emily.

"You are supposed to sit here and hold my hand and wait for the doctor to come out. Everything's going to be fine mom." Emily smiled and spoke with as much confidence as she could. She had to be strong for her mother.

-CM-CM-

Sometime later Hotch sat up and nudged Emily's arm as the doctor came in. The gray haired man took a seat next to Elizabeth and looked at the faces of his patient's family. "I'm sorry…" was all he could get out before Elizabeth cried out.

**A/N**: Okay people I'm feeling a little neglected on reviews! Reviews are my encouragement so please take a few moments to leave a few words signed or not it doesn't matter but I would love to know your thoughts.


End file.
